The Beginning After The End
by KuraiYuki.21
Summary: Manusia pintar dalam berbagai cara, dan Sihir adalah esensi murni yang disempurnakan oleh Dunia. Cawan itu telah lama rusak, dan iblis itu dilahirkan kembali. Masa lalu hanyalah mimpi , dan nama yang sama terdengar kembali.


Judul: **The Beginning After The End**

**Apapun semua karya ini bukan punya saya**

Summary: **Manusia pintar dalam berbagai cara, dan Sihir adalah esensi murni yang disempurnakan oleh Dunia. Cawan itu telah lama rusak, dan iblis itu dilahirkan kembali. Masa lalu hanyalah mimpi , dan nama yang sama terdengar kembali.**

* * *

Dia tidak yakin bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Saat itu, dalam peperangan melawan empat bangsa. Saat itu ketika Negara Api dan Konoha di ambang kehancuran yang nyata, pikirannya melayang dan mengambang dalam kekosongan dan kekacauan yang luas ia hampir memudar sebelum berakhir di sini. Ia hidup, bernafas, dan bingung untuk hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Berbagai pemikiran hadir di dalam benaknya untuk hal yang terjadi, namun mentalitas yang dia kenal menyadarkannya untuk harus menenangkan diri sebelum mencoba hilang di dalam kegelapan malam.

Dia menatap di balik kegelapan malam. Menghilangkan keberadaan seperti bagaimana ia hidup. Dan suara-suara yang tidak perna ia dengar ada di sini, penuh dengan suara. Suara-suara berisik yang tidak dia kenali, benda-benda yang melintas cepat di depan matanya terlalu aneh untuk di jelaskan. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan matanya yang berbicara sendiri, dan menyadari bahwa mereka tidak merasakannya. Orang-orang itu tidak merasakannya bahkan saat dia berada tepat di samping mereka. Kewaspadaan mereka buruk, berada pada titik terburuk yang ia ketahui.

Hari ini hujan. Dan tanah di sini keras.

Sebuah tempat seperti Ame atau Rouran, tapi bukan.

Dia mencoba mengingat tempat seperti ini, namun menyerah dengan cepat saat tidak ada hasil yang dia dapat. Ia merasa berbeda, tidak ada di dalam ingatan untuk tempat seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk tempat yang pernah ia lihat dan baca, tidak pernah ada di deskripsikan tempat seperti ini. Tidak ada Shinobi, tidak ada cakra. Orang-orang bebas, tidak ada beban perang. Hanya ada warga sipil, begitu banyak dari mereka. Dan benda-benda yang terbuat dari besi… dalam bentuk yang sama sekali ia tidak tau.

Seperti tempat yang damai… seperti tempat yang dijanjikan Danzo kepadanya.

Mengingat kembali, mungkin saat itu jika mereka menang, tempat seperti ini akan ada. Mungkin tempat seperti ini begitu dekat, mungkin mereka akan meraihnya, Konoha akan meraihnya. Mungkin, jika kemungkinan itu ada, mungkin akan seperti itu jika Konoha bertahan di atas perang Dunia Ninja.

Tapi, Konoha runtuh, mereka tidak bertahan. Semua mati, tidak bersisa.

Tapi ia di sini, hidup dalam kebingungan. Dan ia sendiri, hanya membawa beberapa ransum kering sisa perang dan luka di tubuh yang terbuka, beberapa senjata kecil, foto lama keluarga, dan ikat kepala yang rusak. Satu-satunya bukti yang mengingatkan untuk siapa dia, apa dia, dan dari mana ia datang. Satu-satunya bukti bahwa ia masih ada… satu-satunya bukti yang akan ia pengang, bukti yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Tapi hidup harus dilanjutkan, dan untuk itu ia butuh informasi.

Shinobi adalah seorang pembunuh, dan untuk membunuh… mereka ahli dalam mengumpulka informasi tentang target sebelum melakukan eliminasi. Dan informasi adalah dasar daris segalanya, bahkan tentang kehidupan. Karna tidak peduli sekarang ia berada di mana, yang pasti adalah ia sekarang hidup, melihat hidup mahluk lain, melihat realita yang jahat. Namun tidak peduli bagaimanapun, hidup harus dilanjutkan, tidak peduli di mana.

Meski tidak tau berada dimana. Mungkin ia harus bertahan seraya mencari kembali jalan pulang.

Bahkan jika Konoha hancur.

Apapun itu.

Tidak memutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan Informasi Dunia ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk belajar tentang hal-hal di Dunia ini. Sekali lagi Kagebunshin menunjukkan nilai mereka sebagai Justsu terlarang rank S. Cukup kurang dari sebulan, ia telah mengerti banyak tentang Dunia ini. Cukup dalam waktu yang singkat, ia mengerti sebagaimana mana ia telah hidup dan di lahirkan di Dunia ini. Informasi yang ada terbuka untuk umum, sejarah dan semua rahasia tertinggi cukup mudah untuk di cari hanya dengan sedikit usaha.

Meski Naruto tidak akan berani mengklaim diri untuk mengerti setiap seluk beluk Dunia ini. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu beberapa hal tentang Dunia, dan seluk beluk mereka.

Ia tidak akan menjadi udik lagi, bukan..

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, dan Kota Fuyuki masih sepanas biasanya. Naruto berdiri di bawah pohon, sebuah kebiasaan, mengingatkan kembali bagaimana hidup sebagai Shinobi. Ia bernafas, mendengarkan sekitar, dan menatap orang-orang yang lewat. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil sesuatu, sebuah kotak persegi tipis yang cantik. Menggunakan benda itu sebagaimana pada umumnya. Dalam pencarian informasi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang begitu rahasisa di Dunia ini. Semua sejarah dan pengetahuan dibukukan, mereka tersebar, ada dimana-mana, dan gratis untuk semua. Bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah rahasia negara, kerahasian itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Pada tahun-tahun di masa depan, rahasia itu akan dibuka dengan sendirinya.

Dan setiap sejara telah membuktikan.

Smartphone itu bergetar, sebuah notifikasi, ia menatap kurang tidak suka saat melihat nama itu.

* * *

Dia mengingatkannya pada Orochimaru.

Meski memiliki gaya rambut yang berbeda, namun tatapan itu memancarkan obsesi yang sama. Tidak terlihat untuk pertama kali, tapi setalah mengenalnya lebih jauh, persamaan mereka akan terlihat begitu jelas, jenis yang memiliki kegilaan yang sama. Ia dan Orochimaru terlihat sama, mereka berdua memiliki obsesi yang sama untuk mengejar hal-hal yang tak seharusnya mereka sentuh. Meski ia menutupinya dengan baik, meski dia mencoba untuk terlihat suci. Naruto bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Kotomine Kirei adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi, tentu saja akan ada perbedaan. Setidaknya Kotomine Kirei tidak memiliki rambut yang Panjang, kulitnya tidak sepucat itu. Lalu dia juga tidak memakai riasan yang aneh itu. Dan setidaknya dia tidak cukup gila untuk membedah manusia di tempat terbuka. Selain itu dia juga seorang pendeta yang memiliki umat yang sepi. Gereja ini terletak di pinggir kota, dan tidak ada yang akan datang ke sini. Tidak ada umat, tidak akan ada sumbangan untuk pembangunan. Logika, dia tidak akan bertahan. Namun… dia melakukannya.

Itu kembali mengingatkan ia, ingatan bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu. Itu tidak special, tidak ada sambutan baik, tidak ada keramahan wajah dari seorang pendeta gereja. Kembali pada pertemuan itu, saat hujan di hari itu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya senjata mereka bertemu.

Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan adrenali yang telah lama hilang di dalam dirinya. Saat ia menyangka Dunia yang damai ini masih menyimpan pembunuh-pembunuh seperti dirinya. Dan saat pedang dan belati mereka bertemu, saat kedua mata itu bertemu. Dan saat ia mengetahui tentang Penyihir dan Mana dari Dunia ini. Sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari cakra, tidak dimengerti, membingungkan, dan cukup menarik untuk di teliti.

Hal-hal baru yang mengangumkan di Dunia ini, segala macam benda yang luar biasa. Peradaban tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Dan juga mana… adalah hal-hal menarik yang mungkin bisa ia bawa pulang.

Ia dan Kotominei Kirei sadar bahwa mereka bukanlah teman, mereka juga bukan musuh. Mereka berdua hanyalah dua orang asing yang saling berpapasan, terhubung dalam tujuan dan keuntungan yang hampir sama. Tidak menunjukkan kelemahan masing-masing, tidak juga menunjukkan kekuatan terkuat. Saling tersenyum dan menyapa dengan pisau di balik punggung mereka.

Sebuah hubungan yang sederhana, penuh dengan ketidak percayaan. Meski wajah itu saling tersenyum.

Namun begitu ia tidak keberatan, seperti cukup menyukai hubungan ini. Pintu terbuka, suara langka kaki yang mantap, pria itu menatapnya degan mata yang mati. Dia tersenyum meskipun tidak ada keramahan di sana. Untuk membalas Ia juga tersenyum bagaimana seorang teman baik saling bertemu.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun."

"Aku butuh pembarayan dimuka, hanya untuk kali ini."

* * *

Tempat itu penuh dengan barel anggur dari tahun yang lama, hal yang tak seharusnya ada, tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh pendeta manapun. Rungan itu cukup luas, cahaya yang redup. Suara mesin tik lama, dan ia melihat sebotol anggur di tuangkan di depannya. Hanya itu, pria itu duduk di depannya, masih menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang Kire, bagaimanapun selalu seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada seseorang dalam ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Aku butuh uang ku, kebetulan panggilan mu juga datang di saat yang sama." Ia tidak memilih lansung, tidak bertele-tele memperpanjang kata. Ia tidak menyukai itu, dan ia tau Kotominei Kirei juga tidak menyukai itu.

"Kau bisa minum pertama, aku akan mengambil pembayaran."

Ia melihat pria itu bangkit, berbali, dan berjalan meninggalkannya sebelum hilang dalam ruangan. A menatap sudut yang lain, seorang pria tua duduk di sudut menjalankan mesin tik tua. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebentar, namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

'orang itu yang ke tigabelas.'

Pemikirannya tidak jelas, menatap pria tua itu sebelum kembali beralih pada minuman di hanya memandang mereka, tidak pernah menyentuh satupun. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal terkotor yang pernah ia lihat, ia hanya memandang, menunggu dengan perasaan yang mati demi bayaran. Itu uangnya, ia menyandarkan diri kesofa itu. Nyaman. Beberapa hal terjadi setelah pertemuan mereka, dan sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya ada di sini. Tidak perlu duduk di depan computer atau buku seperti siswa lainnya. Tidak perlu melamar kemanapun yang pada akhirnya akan mempersulit pengurusan.

Cukup di sini. Kunai dan belati miliknya masih bekerja.

Kotominei kirei muncul dari kamar itu dengan wajah yang apatis. Laki-laki itu duduk dan mulai meminum anggur yang ada, tidak menanyakan minuman Naruto seperti dia telah terbiasa. Meletakkan sebuah koper besar dia menatap remaja itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mati." Naruto tidak berbicara banyak, tangannya segera mengambil koper tersebut. Membuka. Menatap banyaknya uang yang berada di sana.

"Uang yang banyak?" Kirei bertanya melihat remaja di depannya. "Untuk remaja 15 tahun dengan bayaran seperti itu. Asosiasi magus sepertinya berharap banyak untuk kau membunuhnya.

Jadi dengan uang itu kau mungkin bisa menyumbangkan pada tempat Tuhan ini beberapa."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Naruto mencibir, menutup koper itu. Membentuk sebuah segel tangan sederhana. Dan koper itu menghilang.

Kirei tidak mempermasalahkannya. Itu hanya basa basi yang penuh omong kosong antara mereka berdua. Sebuah percakapan yang sama, yang telah berulang hapir setiap mereka bertemu. Tangannya bersinar dengan rune rumit kecil melingkar di atasnya. Cukup terang dan menarik perhatian sebelum sebuah lembaran muncul dari sana. Dia melihat remaja itu menatap dirinya, atau lebih tepat menatap lingkaran rune pada tangannya.

"Ini sebuah permintaan yang datang dari keluarga Tohsaka."

"Tohsaka ?" Naruto berfikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng. "Siapa keluarga Tohsaka ini?"

Kirei melihat ketidak tahuan remaja itu. Sebuah buku kembali mucul di tangannya dan melemparkan pada Naruto. "Baca itu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh, dan dengan segel tangan tunggal sebuah bunshin muncul dari kepulan asap. Naruto melemparkan buku itu padanya. Berbalik pada Kotominei Kirei dan menatap pada pendeta itu lurus. "Lemparkan yang lain."

Kirei melakukannya.

"Ini sebuah permintaan pelindungan, dua bulan dari sekarang sebuah perang besar antar para magus akan di selengarakan di kota Fuyuki.

Perang cawan suci ke empat akan di mulai di sini dalam dua bulan kedepan. Tugas mu cukup mudah. Bergabung dengan para magus dalam perang ini, dan lindungi Tokiomi Tohsaka selama perang menjadi tugas utama mu. Dan 30 juta yen nantinya akan menjadi milik mu.

Dan dalam kondisi khusus jika kau bisa membuat keluarga Tohsaka menjadi pemenang. Kau mungkin akan bisa belajar sihir keluarga Tohsaka ."

Naruto diam mendengar permintaan itu. Sebuah misi perlindungan. Itu tidaklah semudah yang terdengar dari mulut Kotominei Kirei. Banyak hal yang pasti akan terjadi. Matanya menatap pendeta tersebut. Bajingan ini, byaran mungkin bagus. Tapi setiap permintaan yang keluar dari mulut pendeta sinting ini tidak ada yang bagus. Tapi sihir ini..

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana masuk ke dalam perang suci. Itu perang antar para magus seperti ucapan mu. Dan liat… aku bukan magus."

Seperti sudah menduga jawaban itu. Kirei meletakkan sebuah belati dan batu permata merah darah di atas meja. "Ambil itu dan simpan selalu di dekat mu, dua bulan kemudian kau akan mengerti sendiri."

"Fuck.." Naruto mendesah dan mengambil dua benda terebut. Menatap permata itu dan berfikir berapa harganya. Itu hanya pemikiran sesaat sebelum tatapannya teralih pada belati di sisi yang lain. Sebuah belati yang bagus, terlihat tua dan berkarat di beberapa bagian untuk kurangnya perawatan. Namun dari semua bagian mata pisau masih setajam itu. "Belati yang bagus."

Pendeta itu tidak menanggapinya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan melewai pemuda tersebut. "Ayo saatnya bertemu klien."

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka. Sejak bukan orang yang special. Selain berasal dari keluarga Tohsaka yang merupakan keluarga Magus terkenal, tidak ada kelebihan lain yang membuat seseorang akan mengingatnya. Seperti penampilan pria paruh baya pada umumnya, kau akan melupakannya begitu saja jika telah berjalan melewatinya. Keberadaan yang biasa, dengan jas merah terang dan celana yang sama berwarna mencolok. Pria itu terlihat biasa dan kau bisa melupakannya seperti tidak penting.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak sesederhana itu

Bahkan jika keluarga Tohsaka yang sekarang jatuh di bawah kepemimpinannya. Tokiomi masih tidak sesederhana itu. Dalam laporan Kirei, Tokiomi di identifikasikan sebagai magus ketiga dari tiga magus paling berbahaya di dalam perang setelah melakukan penelitian. Meski peserta perang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Pria di depannya ini sudah di prediksi akan menjadi satu dari tiga yang paling mengancam.

Dan dalam laporan yang lain meski kelarga bangsawan pendiri perang yang lain telah melupakan niat awal mereka. Tokiomi masih di percaya bahwa ia masih mengikuti kehendak leluhurnya mengejar Akasha.

Di lihat dari sudut ini. Dia memang Sudah berbahaya.

"Jadi ini.." Tokiomi tidak melanjutkan, tatapannya melihat Kirei dan pemuda di bekang pendeta tersebut.

"Dia, Uzumaki Naruto." Kirei masih tanpa emosi, memberi isarat agar pemuda itu maju dan mengenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menatap Tokiomi. Berfikir. Berapa hebat atau bodohnya pria itu dalam warna merah yang terbakar. "Pembunuh yang telah kau sewa."

"Jangan melihat dari usia anak ini." Kirei berujar. "Dia yang terbaik yang dimiliki oleh asosiasi saat ini."

"Aku tidak meremehkannya." Tokiomi berucap. "Selamat datang."

Rumah yang luas. Penuh dengan Lorong seperti labirin yang berliku. Di dominasi oleh warna merah, Naruto hampir menyangka Tokiomi menderita sebuha fetish aneh jika penjelasan dari Kirei tidak datang duluan kepadanya. Terimakasih untuk buku itu.

Berada di ruang kerja kepala keluarga Tohsaka ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara selain Tokiomi dan Kirei. Naruto hanya diam di sudut ruangan dan membuka sebuah buku secara asal. Matanya tertuju pada bacaan di depan, itu sebuah buku tentang penelitian sihir. Cukup menarik. Telinganya awas, masih memperhatikan percakapan di antara dua pria itu.

Meski matanya tertuju membaca buku, pendengarannya masih awas.

-BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun mendobrak masuk dan menerjang Tokiomi. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan mata yang hijau. Dengan warna pakaian yang sialan juga bewarna merah. Gadis itu memeluk kepala keluarga Tohsaka dan menangis.

Benar… menangis.

Tidak banyak yang berkomentar untuk adengan itu. Tokiomi diam menatap putrinya. Wajah pria itu dingin membeku, tidak ada keramahan yang terlihat tadi. Hanya wajah dingin dan beku yang mengingatkannya pada Fugaku. Gadis itu masih marah dan berteriak tentang sesuatu seperti adiknya. Namun tidak lama, wajah lain masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Seorang wanita, cantik pada tingkat tertentu. Terlihat lembut. Tangannya mengambil gadis itu dan meminta maaf segera kepada Tokiomi dan Kirei sebelum pergi.

Tohsaka Aoi.

Wanita menyedihkan yang menikahi keluarga Magus. Ibu yang menyedihkan karna kehilangan satu putrinya. Menyedihkan betapa dia tidak dapat mempertahankan putri yang di renggut orang-orang darinya.

Dan Tohsaka Rin, gadis kecil yang kehilangan adiknya.

Lalu… Tohsaka Sakura, gadis yang di ambil.

Naruto hanya sekilas menatap keributan itu, menutup buku dan meletakkan pada tempatnya. Matanya terpejam, sakit kepada mulai datang menimpanya. Informasi itu telah selesai di baca oleh para bunshinnya dan mereka mulai meledak serempak.

Ia tidak tau, melihat semua ini… perang ini mungkin akan menarik.

* * *

_**Dua bulan kemudian**_

Ini adalah malam yang gelap, angina dingin yang datang berhembus melewati tubuhnya. Ia berdiri diam di puncak Gedung melihat setiap kilauan cahaya yang bergerak di bawah sana. Sebuah tekanan datang padanya secara perlahan, cristal merah itu mulai bersinah terang. Dan belati di tangan yang lain mencoba mengeluarkan aura mengancam. Ia masih berdiri tidak bergerak. Tidak melakukan apapun. Di saat kristal itu perah dan berubah menjadi gelang di tangannya. Dan saat belati itu terjatuh dan bergabung dengan bayangannya.

Ia tetap diam.

Tekanan ini makin terasa.

Dan di bawah cahaya bulan yang redup. Bayangannya membesar dan bergabung dengan gelapnya malam. Dan di bawah bayang-bayangnya mereka merangkak. Keluar dari neraka, merangkak menuju Dunia ini. Setiap tangan yang lansing. Berbagai wajah yang berbeda yang hadir di hadapannya. Keluar dari bayangannya.

"Tuan ku.." yang terdepan dari mereka, berlutut. Di ikuti oleh semua. "Apapun unutk mu, Tuan ku. Gunakanlah kami semua sebagai senjata mu."

Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan apatis. "Apa kalian ini?"

"Kami.." pada dasarnya mahluk yang keluar itu tidak ingin menjawap. Tapi dia melihat pemuda yang akan menjadi masternya. Melihat bagaimana apatisnya raut wajah itu, melihat bagaimana tatapan itu penuh dengan kesepian. Tidak kesepian yang menyedihkan. Namun, itu ekspresi kesepian yang lain. "Kami Assassin, kami semua-!"

"Cukup! Itu cukup." Naruto menghentikannya, ia berballik kembali. Menatap semua cahaya yang bergerak di bawah. "Setidaknya aku bahwa servan ku dari class Assassin.

Apa kelahiran, dan rahasia kalian. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kalian semua patuh dan setia dengan mutlak kepada ku."

"KAMI SEMUA SETIA KEPADA TUAN KAMI!"

Dan pada malam itu, ratusan suara dari kematian menyatakan sumpah kepada seorang pemuda.


End file.
